The core provides shared support facilities for the Program Project participants. These include: 1. Administrative. Secretarial, record-keeping and computer installation. 2. Consultants. A group of consultants is brought to visits the Program to provide advice and to hold a Symposium on a topic relevant to programmatic goals. 3. Tissue culture. Medium preparation, cell-stock and storage, mycoplasma testing. 4. Radioisotope containment. A monitored, self-contained facility for work with high levels of radioisotope. 5. Protein chemistry. State-of-the-art facilities for the preparations of purified peptides and proteins, and the development of antisera.